


If I Make It Home

by Patches_KittyBlues



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Marriage Proposal, angsty, kind of, olicity - Freeform, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patches_KittyBlues/pseuds/Patches_KittyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Make It Home

"It's okay. I'm okay."  
Oliver's voice comes on over the comms and Felicity relaxes immediately, releasing the breath she had been holding. Coming back to this life had been harder than she had expected. Damian Darhk had them all on edge and having Oliver out risking his life every night made the possibility of losing what they had created over the five months away all too real.  
"Oliver? Talk to me. What did you get?"  
"One of Darhk's men had a drive with them. Do you think you can get anything off of it?"  
Felicity purses her fuchsia lips, "I love you Oliver, but when are you going to get it into your thick head that I am basically a ninja hacker goddess?"  
Oliver smiles, "I'm on my way home. I love you Fe-"  
A shot rings out. Two more follow.  
"Oliver? Oliver!"  
Pain flares in his side and chest and he stumbles, falling to his knees. His hand is dripping in blood when it comes away from his side. He's bleeding. He can hear Felicity's voice as he falls, his face pressing into the cold gravel. Felicity. He's gasping for breath now. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
"Felicity" he breaths out.  
"Oh god, Oliver. Stay with me, it's going to be okay. I'm calling Digg. We're going to come get you."  
"Feli- Felicity," He tries again, "I don't- I'm bleeding too much."  
"No. No! Oliver don't give up! You've survived worse. Oh god, please Oliver." Felicity's crying now, "Please. I love you, I love you so much Oliver. It's going to be okay."  
Oliver moves his hand now. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. It has a thin silver band, delicate and beautiful, just like her. A diamond sits in the crown, three small emerald stones inlaid on either side. Tears fill Oliver's eyes as images of how it was supposed to be flash through his mind. Felicity in white, this ring on her finger, her blue eyes shining.  
Felicity's voice fades as Oliver fights to stay conscious.  
"Felicity" He coughs out. "Felicity. It wasn't supposed to be like this."  
"It's okay. It's okay Oliver."  
"No. No I- It was supposed to be special. Not like this."  
"Oliver? What-"  
"Marry me Felicity? If I make it home, please marry me?"  
Felicity sucks in a breath. Her fingers go up to the comm link in her ear, as if it will somehow bring her closer to him.  
"Of course Oliver" Tears fill her eyes as a smile forms on her lips. "Yes, of course I'll marry you,"  
Oliver sucks in another breath and clenches his fist around the ring. Pain turns his vision red as he starts to fade. "Felicity" he breathes. Everything goes dark.  
_ _ _  
Felicity's in white, a beautiful dress on a beautiful girl. His wife. Oliver looks down at their hands, her small fingers threaded through his and sees the ring. She squeezes his hand and smiles up at him, blue eyes shining. He's home.


End file.
